


Eternal Memories

by luminoslight1313



Series: Code Familiar [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoslight1313/pseuds/luminoslight1313
Summary: This is what happened while Odd was held captive by the sins.





	Eternal Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am so sorry I know I promised this a month ago, but I have gotten caught up in homework. This will be a dark and disturbing story so if you don’t like that I would stop reading here. Now this will be after Odd rescued Marine, so he will not be in it, if you like this review and tell me if you want a separate one-shot of XANA’s time in their hands though that might be slightly longer. Please read and review, I will attempt my absolute hardest to have another chapter of Lyoko Familiar up by Wednesday at the latest, but time doesn’t like me.  
> P.S. I do not own Code Lyoko.

Eternal Memories  
Odd steadily opened his eyes and tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. He remembered going to rescue Marine and that was it. Odd went to stand up but found he couldn’t move his body at all. He looked around and saw that he was locked in a cage big enough to sit but too small to stand.  
“Good you’re awake, I thought that blow to the head might have killed you.”  
Odd looked up and saw Pride leaning up against a table, “I was going to say it was good that I was awake until I saw your face that is.” Odd sneered at the man.  
“Now, now kitty that is not how you address your elders.” Pride said walking over to Odd and leaning into his face. “You know you are quite pretty up close, did you know that?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m gorgeous what do you want Pride,” Odd asked as he tried to lean farther away from him.  
Pride sighed and leaned back, “no respect, don’t worry we will fix that, but first I think that you will need a few accessories.”  
Pride snapped his fingers and Gluttony walked into the room pushing a cart. The cart had a golden collar that had a loop for a clasp and two pairs of gold manacles that had four loops on each. Pride walked over to the cart and picked up the collar first, he turned it in his hand and then walked over to Odd.  
“A pretty collar for a pretty kitty, what do you think?” He asked as he clasped the collar around Odd’s neck.  
Odd being too weak couldn’t protest, “how about you got to hell?”  
Pride looked like he was thinking for a minute, shrugged then said, “been there they sent me back because I scared the others too much.”  
He walked back over to the cart and grabbed the manacles, then he opened the cage and grabbed Odd by the collar dragging him out to the room. He walked him over to a wall that had a machine sitting in front of it he removed all of Odd’s clothes, then he stood Odd up and attached the collar to a chain hanging from the wall. After that was done he attached one pair of manacles to his wrists where long thin needles pierced his wrists and ankles.  
“Now then what should we do to you first?” Pride asked looking at the chained cat.  
“Why don’t we test out the machine first to see if it works brother?” Gluttony asked a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
Pride snapped his fingers and turned towards Gluttony, “that is an excellent idea we need to make sure it works before we proceed.  
Pride walked over to Odd and attached the manacles to two spires that were on either side of the platform while attaching his ankles to the sides of them. Pride stepped back and pressed a button that he had in his hands, and pain shot through Odds body and he screamed. The little needles were pushing both flames and electricity throughout his body. Under his skin, you could see a glowing red in his right side while there was a crackling white going through his left side. Pride watched for a few minutes then pressed the button again and it stopped.  
“Well, it works wouldn’t you say so Kitty,” Pride asked as he walked over to Odd and pushed his head up so he could see his face.  
Odd looked at Pride with hate in his eyes but didn’t say anything at all.  
“Pity did you decide that you won’t talk to me now, well then I will just have to make sure that you scream enough that I will be able to hear you.” Then in front of Pride’s eyes, the marks that the flame and electricity created started to disappear. “Well, well, well if that is the way that your magic will play it heal you to keep you alive I guess I will have to make it so that you wish you were dead.”  
Pride hit the button again except this time Odd didn’t scream, Pride walked towards the door with gluttony and shut the light off. When he turned back all that he could see was a person glowing red and white glaring at him with bright purple eyes.  
When Pride went back a few days later he expected to see a broken and defeated Odd sobbing and begging to be let free. But, that is not what he saw at all instead Odd was glaring at the door the same as when Pride had left.  
“Well aren’t you a stubborn kitten, what to do with you next, how about some lines I think that I know a few.” Pride walked over to a table that held an assortment of tools from pliers to scalpels.  
He ran his fingers over the tools until he came to the one he wanted, it was a long bladed knife with a black leather handle. Pride walked up behind Odd and stroked his chin for a few seconds contemplating what to write.  
“I got it how about,” Pride dug the blade into Odd’s back deep enough that he hit bone and started carving as Odd screamed. “K. I. L.L.E.R, there that is beautiful and an ode to our siblings you sent to sector 13 now what else I still have room, oh I know how about, U.N.W.A.N.T.E.D, now you will remember that you are of course I will be adding more since you have plenty of room back here, and I will have to redo these two since I wouldn’t want them to disappear on you.”  
Pride then walked to the front of Odd and lifted his chin up with the blade of the knife, when he looked in his eyes he could see that they were the same amethyst meaning his magic was actively healing him. Pride then turned around walked back out of the room, turning the lights off and shutting the door, not noticing the cat silently crying in the dark as the electricity and fire rippled throughout his body.  
That day Odd decided that he was not going to let anyone get to him, so he built up walls, after walls of bricks strong enough to keep anything out. He put himself behind the walls and filled in the gaps. He locked himself up tight enough that the pain wouldn’t get to him, that the words wouldn’t get to him, that nothing and nobody could get to him.  
Pride continued that for weeks he would come in turn the machine off recut the words and occasionally carve new ones into Odd’s back before he would leave again. Pride would come back at different times, he would come back the next day or he would come back in two weeks, but he always came back. This schedule continued for weeks, then months, Odd didn’t know how long he was stuck in this personal hell that was created, it became so normal that he stopped feeling the pain that was continuous and constant. Then one day Pride came back furious, he walked over to Odd and hit him in the face.  
“I bet you think that just because your friends are looking for you that they will find you here,” Pride said as he took a knife and carved a piece out of Odd’s leg. “And I bet you think that if they find you that they will want you back.” Pride carved a piece out of Odd’s arm this time and Odd was still silent. “But you would be wrong who would want a coward, and a liar, and an idiot, and a just horrible friend.” Then he took the knife and stabbed it in between his rib cage.”  
Pride leaned in close to Odd’s face and looked him in the eye and said, “you are worthless.” Then he took two more knives and stabbed them into Odd’s shoulders and stormed out of the room.  
Pride didn’t come back to the room for a few weeks after that and when he did come back he just kept getting madder and madder. He would use a barbed whip that would cut Odd deeper and deeper since he made a point of hitting the same spot continuously, and while he was beating him he would tell him how worthless and unwanted he was. He would say that nobody wanted him and that all he did was hurt and lie to people. He never even turned the machine off so he always had fire and lightening circulating throughout his body, but it never went higher than his neck.  
These punishments continued on and on in the cell that time refused to exist in, Odd knew that time was passing he could physically see the scars heal but he had no way of knowing how much was passing. Then one day after being left in the dark for what felt like months pride came back more pissed off then he had ever been. He pulled out the barbed whip and walked right up to Odd.  
“Do you know what your little friends did,” Odd didn’t answer so Pride hit him with the whip leaving a bloody torn mess where the barb's bit. “they went to him, they went to XANA.” When Pride mentioned XANA a flicker of recognition flashed through Odd’s brown eyes, as the magic had given up long ago to heal him, he was then hit with the whip this time though Pride didn’t stop. “Do you know that XANA will know where to find us that is the sad thing so we are going to leave and you are going to stay.”  
Pride turned off the machine and dragged Odd over to a wall and chained him up then melted the hooks so they wouldn’t come off. He walked back over to the table and grabbed to metal tipped spikes. He walked back over to Odd and drove them through his hands and into the wall behind him, and Odd fell unconscious.  
Then he heard it the sound of metal being cut, and he felt it the feeling of cool air hitting his neck, then he saw it red, the color of blood, of fire, of love. Then he heard it somebody telling him that he was sorry and that he would never let him get hurt again, and he knew that he was safe now. So, as XANA was about to take them through the shadows Odd broke all the walls down and destroyed them letting himself out for the first time in five years.  
Well there you go everybody Eternal Memoried the chapter where my sadistic side comes through, and I go full dark me. Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you want to see XANA’s time as a prisoner if so it might not be for a while because he will be harder to write. Tell me if you want to see anything else while you're at it or learn about a different character.  
Author; So what do you guys think.  
Odd: …….  
Lyoko: …….  
XANA: I think that you broke them.  
Author: *walks up to Odd and waves her hand in his face* I think you might be right.  
XANA: *sighs* did you have to go that dark?  
Author: *crosses her arms and pouts* it wasn’t even that bad I have seen and read worse.  
XANA: *sighs again* yeah, yeah whatever just grab Lyoko I will grab Odd, looks like we have to fix them again. *walks out of the room with Odd paralyzed under his arm*  
Author: *grabs Lyoko and follows*  
This is Luminoslight1313 sighning out.


End file.
